Losing To You
by CheesyromanceheaD
Summary: Baek Eun Jo was many things BUT he was NOT a coward! How dare that infuriating girl call him that! He would give her what she wanted and what he wanted somehow too... He would not LOSE TO HER! Definitely NOT!
1. Chapter 1

_****_**A/N: **Hey guys! Some of you have read my first fanfic "Special Kiss" and this is the promised spin-off for Eun Jo and Min Seol's love story... The story spins off from chapter 39 from Special Kiss, which is the first chapter of this story =) The rating is only T... at the moment, but it might change throughout the story. I will warn you guys before that, if it happens =)

SO, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Playful Kiss or any of its characters!

_**Losing To You Chapter 1**_

**Min Seol**

What was I doing in this house?

It was New Year's Eve and I was at a party?

Why had I let myself be convinced by Geum Hee ahjumma, to come here?

Sure, I was invited, just like the rest of class seven and a bunch of other people but the problem was that my friends had disappeared somewhere and now I was standing in the middle of some random room, looking for them.

Oh and there was this other problem, named Baek Eun Jo but he was a constant one, so I was used to it.

He was also here, along with the rest of class one. I saw him, with some of his friends, chatting casually and ignoring me, like he always did, in front of our friends and schoolmates.

Considering the fact, that we practically lived together and ACTUALLY were some kind of friends, I felt sad, knowing that he couldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, it seemed.

He was looking good in his blue jeans and black button-down shirt, simple, effortless and still good-looking.

He had grown pretty much, since the first time I had laid my eyes on him, more than two years ago and god was he handsome!

Yes, I had admitted it to myself; I had a crush on him, no I liked him, like really, really liked him and there was no way, I would confess my feelings for him!

Ha Ni unnie had told me, what had happened to her after she had confessed to Seung Jo oppa and a person had to be blind, to not to notice the resemblance between Eun Jo and his hyung, in looks and characteristics.

All of this didn't solve my dilemma though, I had been hooked, the first time I saw him in school and every time, I had tried to stop my infatuation, it just progressed in the opposite direction.

He was simply put an asshole at times but there were also times, where he would behave so sweet and caring.

I sighed, totally lost in my mind, I hadn't noticed, that my friends were back at my flanks.

Only when Mee Yon tipped me on my shoulder, did I become aware of them: "Your eyes are going to pop out, if you continue gaping at him, like that."

Instantly, I averted my gaze from Eun Jo and looked at my friends: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course I knew, what she was talking about, the fact that I had been busted just bugged me.

Here was another dilemma, even though I had neither confessed, nor told anyone about my feelings for Eun Jo, the whole school was still sure as hell, that there certainly were some. There were also rumors about him liking me back and about us dating and some other random stuff but mostly, it was bad for me, because no one ever dared to talk to Eun Jo about these things, only to me.

This always ended in me being embarrassed, flustered and last but not least, highly pissed off.

"Oh, please don't pretend to be all innocent!", my other friend, Hee Young told me: "We all know that you like him and believe it or not, he likes you too."

See what I meant? They were so positively sure, it made me cringe inwardly.

"Whatever.", I muttered and decided to drink something, to cool off.

**Eun Jo**

What was I doing here again?

Oh, right! My so called 'friends' dragged me here. Seriously, me and parties simply didn't fit together, just like me and Min Seol.

Yes, she was here too.

Honestly speaking, that girl was one of the few true friends I could think of, at that moment, so why was I still ignoring her, in front of our schoolmates?

I didn't really know.

Maybe because I was aware of her feelings for me, I didn't find out about them through the rumors though. It was, when the whole dilemma with that poster and that bastard Choi Yun Ho happened, that's when I had found out.

I was just happy about the fact that she hadn't confessed or anything until now, I wouldn't know how to handle that.

I wasn't as stupid as my brother had been, about the matter with Ha Ni hyung-soo. There was no doubt within me that I had SOME kind of feelings for Min Seol too. She was cute, kind, optimistic, always so happy and lately, I had begun to refer to her as pretty, even if she annoyed the hell out of me sometimes.

Hyung had always avoided, admitting his feelings for Oh Ha Ni, even to himself, out of fear that anyone else, especially omma, could have found out, when everyone already knew.

Oh, who was kidding? I was afraid of exactly those things too. Why? If omma found out, I would be stuck in something, that maybe I didn't want at all.

Who knew how long my feelings for Min Seol would last?

"Earth to Eun Jo!", Il Sung, also a true friend, waved his hands in front of my face, waking me up from my trance.

"Sorry, did you say something?", I asked.

"Yeah, I said, let's go to the other room. Everyone is playing 'truth or dare'.", he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Truth or dare, had he said? I hated that game!

Once in the living room, where all the people were seated in a circle on the floor, he pushed me to sit down too and took the seat, left to mine.

I turned to see, who was on my right side, only to encounter Min Seol there.

She was busy, talking to her friend, telling her that she really didn't want to play and hadn't noticed me.

I glared at Il Sung, who shot a knowing grin in my direction. True friend, my ass! He had done this on purpose, making me sit next to Min Seol.

As the game started, my neighbor became aware of my presence but stayed silent.

Some stupid dares were pulled off, some uninteresting truths were revealed and then, as if all this wasn't bad enough, the bottle pointed in my direction.

While most of the people started cheering, as usual, I groaned on the inside.

My eyes fixed on the person, who had spun the bottle in the first place. It was Choi Yun Ho, that bastard and he had that ever-so-dirty grin on his face.

I picked dare. There was no way I would reveal anything secret, in a room full of gossipy teenagers.

The bastard's grin grew wider.

"The girl next to you.", he pointed to Min Seol, oh-oh: "I dare you, to kiss her."

Everyone in the room gasped in unison, everyone except Min Seol and me. She had stiffened beside me, I could feel her tenseness.

I turned to her, she was flustered, her face was crimson but her eyes were shooting daggers in Choi Yun Ho's direction.

My attention went back to the bastard: "You like her, why would you want me to kiss her?"

I remembered his confession with an edge of bitterness in my mind.

"Oh, come on, Baek Eun Jo!", he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air: "She doesn't like me but you punched me for her, you shouldn't have any problems with the dare, should you?", he challenged.

For God's sake, me punching him happened one and a half years ago and it was still a hot topic for gossip in school.

"And maybe you just want another beating, huh?", it was Min Seol, she had kept quiet during our exchange and now her fists were clenched at her sides. She was ready to launch herself at him. Not again! Just as she was about to get up, my hand reached out and clutched one of hers.

I stood up and pulled her up to her feet. For a few seconds, we just stood there, in a room full of silent people staring at us, her hand engulfed in mine and then I announced: "We're leaving."

With these words, I began marching up to the main door, dragging Min Seol with me and she didn't struggle against my hold on her.

Once we were outside and at least a km away from the house, I let go of her.

It was cold, dark and past midnight already. Fireworks were exploding in the sky, above us, covering it in bursts of bright colors, celebrating the arrival of the new year.

Our walk proceeded in silence, which was unusual. Normally, she would ramble on and on about random things and I would listen to her, occasionally, rolling my eyes, or giving a snarky comment.

But who could blame her for being silent today? Some random asshole had challenged me to kiss her and I hadn't done it. Though she was visibly relieved, there was also a part of her that was disappointed, I could see it.

She felt rejected.

We were in front of her house now, walking along the wall. I didn't know what possessed me in that moment but the next thing I knew, I pushed her against the wall, imprisoning her between it and me. Her eyes looked confused into mine but my head was already drawing closer. The last thing I saw was her closing her eyes, before I did the same.

I swallowed one last time and then my mouth met hers. I was kissing her, moving my lips over hers, as she did the same.

When I pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily, just like me.

Slowly, she opened her eyes again, her dark orbs stared at me, widening, her face forming a stunned expression.

What had I just done?

How did I explain this to her? Hell, how did I explain this to myself?

Hesitantly, my arms pushed away from the wall behind her: "I hate losing."

These were the last words I said, before leaving a shocked Min Seol in the empty street and walking home.

I hate losing?

Had I really told her that?

Was the bastard's dare, the only reason I had kissed her?

I sighed. I really didn't think so…

**End of Chapter**

******A/N: **Another chapter to read -


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**ENJOY!**

_**Losing To You Chapter 2**_

**Min Seol**

One week…

It had been one week, since he had kissed me.

One whole week since that jerk was avoiding me!

Who did he think he was? He hadn't even given me any chance to confront him.

One week had ruined every joy that my first kiss had brought and all I wanted to do at this very moment was, corner him and coax his reasons out of him, somehow…

Of course, something like this didn't work with a bunch of people surrounding us, at dinner. And by bunch of people, I meant both our families.

Appa wasn't there but omma and Geum Hee ahjumma were and Ha Ni unnie and Seung Jo oppa were too. It would become quite uncomfortable, if I started talking about that topic now.

I sighed for the nth time in half an hour, while pushing the food around on my plate.

This was all just too damn frustrating! What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Next to me, Eun Jo muttered something that sounded like 'so whipped'. I assumed he had meant Seung Jo oppa, who, with Jae Mi in his arms, was on his way upstairs.

Honestly said, Eun Jo's statement was actually true to some extent, especially since Jae Mi's birth.

Seung Jo oppa turned around and shot the slyest grin I had ever seen in our direction: "Don't get me started little brother."

I had no idea what he had meant by that but it sure had its effects on Eun Jo.

Apparently Ha Ni unnie knew exactly what was going on, because the next thing I knew Eun Jo was choking on his food, while she laughed to her hearts content.

Now that really was strange…

**Eun Jo**

Once I finished choking on my food, Omma spoke up: "Eun Jo-ah is there something you want to tell omma?"

"No, nothing of that sort omma." After these words left my mouth, Ha Ni hyung-soo started laughing again.

I groaned inwardly.

I was sure they knew it, hyung and hyung-soo, both. Somehow they had managed to find out about me kissing Min Seol. I couldn't guess how but I was absolutely sure they knew it.

I couldn't have acted more stupid, even if wanted to. What had I been thinking at that point?

Kissing Kim Min Seol?

I was positive that I had been completely nuts, at that moment!

A sigh escaped from my lips.

What was I actually trying to do here?

Denying any feelings I had for that idiotic girl?

Hadn't I already settled that I wasn't as stupid as my hyung, when it came to these matters?

So many damn questions!

Why?

There you go. That was just what I needed, another damn question.

On its own, my hand reached out for the water bottle and I startled out of my trance, once my skin made contact with another one. My gaze wandered over to my right, where Min Seol sat, hand stretched out in front of her, just like mine.

She had her eyes cast downwards, a furious blush was spread over her cheeks and I could practically hear her brain working. No doubt, she was thinking about the kiss.

I suppressed the childish urge to smirk at her and handed her the bottle: "Ladies first."

My mutter was rewarded with a darkening of her blush and two mumbled words, when she finally lifted her head and looked at me: "Thank you."

**Author**

Ha Ni watched the two teenagers with a growing curiosity. They really were quite intriguing. They seemed to have so much in common with Seung Jo and her that she was rather fascinated by them.

Then again, there was something in Eun Jo that was different from her husband. Unlike Seung Jo, the younger Baek was less hostile, less cold, if you could say so, than his hyung had been after his first kiss with Ha Ni.

Their kiss on New Year's Eve must have had some effects on them. It should have had, in Ha Ni's opinion. It had been both, Eun Jo and Min Seol's first kiss, she knew that already.

The two were still staring at each other and seemed to be a bit lost, as cliché as that might sound but it really looked like that. They hadn't even noticed the fact that their mothers had turned their attention to them.

With amusement Ha Ni took in the scene of her mother asking her mother-in-law, mouthing actually, if something was wrong with their youngest children. Geum Hee could merely shrug. She had no idea. This thought brought her to the conclusion that some investigations were necessary once again.

Ha Ni thought that the young ones had had enough embarrassment for one night and at least cleared her throat, albeit a bit loud.

This action brought Eun Jo and Min Seol out their cozy little world and landed them directly in the present.

When they behaved, as if nothing had happened and continued to eat their dinner, Ha Ni had to keep herself from grinning and excused herself, now that she was finished with her food.

Seung Jo had warned her not to interfere in their matters and she wouldn't… that is, until Min Seol actually asked her to do so. Her little sister was going to tell her about the kiss soon anyways, she was sure about that point. She would not be able to keep such secrets from Ha Ni; she never had been in the first place.

This time would not be any different…

**End of Chapter**

******A/N: **I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long for the spin-off and my other story, but I've got a bad writer's block right now, so please don't mind my tardiness! :)

So, love it? Hate it? Like it? Please do tell! Reviews are always welcome! =)


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**A/N: **ENJOY!

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Playful Kiss or any of its characters!

_**Losing To You Chapter 3**_

**Min Seol**

Dear god, I needed to tell someone about my situation or I was going to explode from paranoia. Someone, anyone trustworthy would do.

I didn't believe what I was about to do. I swallowed, before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" unnie's voice rang from the other side.

One last, large breath was sucked through my lungs and then I entered my older sister's room.

"Hey unnie!" my greeting must have been too cheery for my haunted appearance, because she looked rather weirdly at me.

"Min Seol-ah" her face lit up after an instant: "I was just thinking about you."

She was: "You were?"

She smiled at me: "Yes, but that's not important. Was there something you wanted from me?"

My eyes widened for the friction of a second, before I composed myself once again: "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

The sentence came out as the question it was supposed to be.

"Sure!" unnie agreed without a hint of hesitation.

She steered me over to her bed and motioned for me to sit down: "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

The open door came into my sight: "Can we close the door first?"

Who knew, if someone overheard us while walking by? That would be a nightmare coming true.

Unnie complied with my request and was back to her former seat within seconds, eyebrows raised, in a questioning manner: "Well?"

Hm. Somehow I had landed myself in a shortage of excuses.

Why was I here again?

Right! It was because I had to talk with someone about my idiotic dilemma.

"You see," I started: "About three weeks ago…" It was best to get it over with as fast as possible: "On New Year's Eve…Eunjokissedme."

"I didn't really get those last few words Min Seol-ah." Unnie said after a short silence.

I shut my eyes tightly and repeated my last words a bit slower: "Eun Jo kissed me."

One of my eyes blinked open to see my elder sister's reaction. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms rested upon them and her chin on top of her forearms. My other eye opened after seeing her excited expression.

But strangely, she didn't comment on my statement like I had anticipated.

"Unnie," I began carefully: "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Oh, there are definitely some things I want to say but it would be better if I told you those after you tell me the whole story, with details, of course." she said.

"Details?" I made sure.

She nodded eagerly.

So, I told her. I told her about the New Year's Eve party, the truth and dare game, the idiotic dare, Eun Jo's rejection of me and lastly, the kiss itself.

At the end of my tale, she had a thoughtful smile stretched across her face: "Those two really are brothers."

"Huh?" what was she talking about?

"Your Seung Jo oppa and Eun Jo are not really that different, I already knew as much, but I didn't think that Eun Jo would as daft as Seung Jo when it came to these matters." she mumbled somewhat in awe.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." and I really didn't.

**Author**

Min Seol had no idea what her sister had been talking about. Obviously it had to be something about her and Eun Jo, right?

"That doesn't matter! You don't have to understand, just keep in mind that you can't let Eun Jo get to you. If he has decided to ignore the fact that **he** kissed you, then you'll do the same." Ha Ni's voice was quite commanding to say the least.

Poor Min Seol sat there, listening to her sister's orders: "Why?"

"Because," Ha Ni began: "You shouldn't make the same mistake I did. Seung Jo's behavior was similar to Eun Jo's after our first kiss and I still followed him around.

I'm wiser now, so mark my words. Give him some space. Try not to be always around him, though you shouldn't lose contact as well."

"And what will these things get me?" the little sister inquired.

Ha Ni hesitated before answering: "If he has feelings for you," which Ha Ni was sure he did have: "then he will come to realize them faster. If he doesn't… well, let's not think about that." she paused: "Now, do you understand what I mean?"

Slowly but surely Min Seol nodded, she understood perfectly well.

Not once but many times had her older sister told her, how hard and painful it had been, when the situation of Seung Jo's arranged marriage had come up. And all this had happened only because Seung Jo had been confused about his feelings.

She knew that Ha Ni didn't want her and Eun Jo to go through the same hurt.

**Min Seol**

I was determined now. Whatever Baek Eun Jo did from now on, I would not let him affect me anymore!

**Eun Jo**

What had they been talking about for so long in there?

Had she been telling Ha Ni hyung-soo about New Year's Eve? She couldn't possibly do that, now could she? I mean, I was confused as well, maybe even more than she was, but that still didn't mean that I could run to hyung and to him about it. Hell no! If he ever found out about that incident, I would be in for so much teasing and that, I really couldn't bear.

I knew he was still pissed off about me telling Ha Ni hyung-soo about him kissing her in the woods.

"Eavesdropping?

Hyung's amused voice was the only thing that could make me jump out of surprise like a little child and whirl around.

"What? No!" okay, so perhaps that answer had come a bit faster than it should have.

Hyung had that sly little grin stretched across his face, just like two weeks ago, at the dinner table and my delusional mind cleared itself once again. Who was I kidding? Hyung knew already, as did Ha Ni hyung-soo.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" he told me, grin still intact.

"But hyung, I wasn't listening!" I insisted.

"Listening to what?" did Min Seol really have to choose that moment to exit that darn room?

"Nothing!" there went another answer that came out too fast out of my mouth. Damn it!

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me, while Ha Ni hyung-soo, who stood behind her, smiled knowingly.

Thank god Min Seol left after doing that small action.

That meant one down and only two more to go.

Hyung chuckled light and patted my shoulder, while walking past me: "I told you already. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"

With these words, he entered his room with his wife in tow and closed the door, leaving me all by myself with my treacherous thoughts…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey guys!

Okay, so I don't even know how to apologize for prolonging my update for so long, but I'm still sorry!  
You all already know my excuse and I really hope the next update doesn't take me as long as this one...

Anyways, thank you all very much for putting me on alert, favorite and reviewing and please continue doing that, because I really need your support!

So, how did you like this chapter? Girl talk with two sisters and big brother Seung Jo teasing little Eun Jo...

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Reviews are welcome as always! Love you guys3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Playful Kiss or any of its characters!

_**Losing To You Chapter 4**_

**Author**

It was the middle of May.

Over five months had gone by since Eun Jo and Mil Seol's kiss on New Year's Eve.

Min Seol had taken her sister's advice very seriously. She had done exactly what Ha Ni had told her. She hadn't let Eun Jo or his behavior get to her.

If he could pointedly ignore the fact that he had kissed her, then so could she.

The thing was just that they both still kept thinking about it, even if they let it on, on the outside.

At first, Eun Jo had been rather surprised by Min Seol's reaction to his behavior. He hadn't expected her to take it so calmly. The Min Seol he knew would have cursed him to hell and back, a very long time ago.

Unconsciously, exactly that calmness from Min Seol and the ignorance from Eun Jo had had brought their rather weird friendship back on track.

In Min Seol's mind, she had given up the hope of having her feelings reciprocated. Her sister had told her that, if Eun Jo did have any feelings for her, that he would realize them sooner, if she behaved the way she did. She had done it but Eun Jo's behavior hadn't changed. Her mind was at piece by now.

Eun Jo, on the other hand wasn't at piece, at all. He didn't like the fact that he was on a friendship basis with Min Seol and he was angry at himself for that. He liked her. He knew that, for crying out loud. So why couldn't he just tell her and get it over with?

To make matters worse, there was still that thing with Choi Yun Ho going on. Eun Jo had noticed in school that Choi Yun Ho still hadn't given up on Min Seol. He was around her, wherever she went. He was wooing her and Eun Jo didn't like it one bit…

So that night, when he was helping Min Seol with studying, for the upcoming final exams, of their last year, he wasn't quite able to concentrate on the task at hand.

Helping Min Seol with her studies had become some kind of routine for Eun Jo, since he had met her a few years ago.

He had given her some sheets with English Grammar to read and meanwhile had taken a liking to staring into space and brooding about his current situation, concerning the girl that was present in his room at the moment.

"Eun Jo-ah, I have to talk to you about something." Min Seol told him, once she finished reading the papers.

Eun Jo didn't answer. He was still busy, staring into space.

"Eun Jo-ah?" Min Seol waved her hand in front of his face.

There was still no response.

"Yah, Baek Eun Jo!" she finally shouted.

Eun Jo, like he always had been, remained calm and turned his head slowly towards the girl: "What?"

Min Seol sighed: "I said that I have to talk to you about something."

"I heard that the first time." he sounded irritated: "So what do you have to talk to me about?"

"Jae Mi's birthday is coming up soon." she started.

"So?" he demanded curtly.

"Well," she began: "Your omma is throwing a big party for that occasion and I thought we should get her a present, since it's her first birthday and all."

"We?" he asked: "Why do we have to do it together?"

Min Seol blinked, once, twice. She was hurt. She had forced herself to get used to the fact that Baek Eun Jo didn't like her the same way she liked him, but she thought that at least they were good friends.

Apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

She struggled to answer his question, but she still did: "We don't have to do it together. It's just that we always go out together to buy birthday presents… But it's alright; you don't have to, if you don't want to."

Eun Jo didn't say anything for a while.

The two of them sat in caging silence, pretending to work on their studies.

At last, he did say something: "We can go on Friday, after school. If we don't find anything on Friday, we can go again on Saturday. That should give us plenty of time to get the presents."

Min Seol didn't look up, but she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It seemed like she hadn't been wrong to assume that they were still friends.

**Eun Jo**

Min Seol was back to studying, solving the math problems I had given her.

I had nothing else to do, so it was no wonder that my thoughts started to wander. Choi Yun Ho was trying to get close to Min Seol again. I couldn't understand him. Min Seol had rejected him, not once but many times. Min Seol and I both had hit him at least once and he still tried to make a move on her, every chance he got.

Didn't that guy have any self-respect?

Could it be that she wasn't rejecting him anymore?

I looked at Min Seol. She was giving her all, in solving the equations.

"Min Seol." I called her quietly.

"Hm?" She didn't look up from her paper.

"How's your relationship with Choi Yun Ho going lately?" she had to react to this question, right?

Min Seol stopped writing and turned towards me, staring as if I had grown a second head.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked calmly. She didn't wait for my answer to continue though: "Relationship? Seriously? Do you think I'm so desperate for a boyfriend that I'd go out with Choi Yun Ho?" she paused: "I think you've gone insane."

Maybe I had gone insane. Why else would I have asked such a stupid question?

Min Seol packed her things together, or rather threw them into her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow… and I really hope you're normal till then." with these words she opened my bedroom door and left.

Why, just, why was it so hard to be as ignorant as hyung had been with these matters? Why couldn't I just stop myself from doing all this nonsense?

I mean, of course I knew why I had asked her about Choi Yun Ho. I wasn't stupid.

No, I was jealous and I actually knew it…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey there!

Yes I know I haven't updated in ages. I'm really sorry for that but I couldn't help it...

Too many things to do and too little time...

But, even if you don't consider this, the thing is, this story will not be very long, which means that the progress will be quite fast. So I have to think carefully about what I will write in a chapter and what not.

Well, now as for this chapter. First of all, of course, I hope you liked it. It seems that Eun Jo is very much aware of his feelings for Min Seol, right?

Well, they do know each other for some years now and they ARE friends before anything else.

I can promise you that the next chapter will be up soon but I did plan out what will happen in next few chapters, so I'll try to upload as fast as I can. The focus is on the word TRY.

Thank you to everyone, who follows and has favorited this story and everyone, who reviewed, I hope you guys will keep doing that.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Playful Kiss or any of its characters!

_**Losing To You Chapter 5**_

**Eun Jo**

"I think we have everything we need now."  
Min Seol's words sounded like music to my ears.

Why had I agreed to go shopping with her in the first place?

It had been a torturous three-hours-shopping-trip. The girl had dragged me from one shop to the other, all the while blabbing about this and that. It was always like this and I still went with her, every time she asked.

There was this really big problem, of me not being able to say no to her. It would throw me into my grave one day, I was sure of that.

"That means, we can go home now, right?" I asked, before she remembered something she had forgotten or added something to her list.

"I'm hungry." she said out of the blue.

"Well, let's go eat then. It's my treat." I would have done anything at that point to get away from those horrible toy shops.

Min Seol smiled at me.  
"Your treat?" she asked, with eyebrows raised: "You'll do anything to get away from these 'horrible' toy shops, won't you?"

Couldn't she just stay silent for a few minutes?

"Let's go, before I change my mind, yes?" I muttered the words, shifting those huge shopping bags in my hands.

She shrugged and took the lead, once again.

How long would she probably keep on ordering me around like this?

And how long would I probably keep on obeying?

I had the weird feeling that it would be a very, very, very long time...

**Author**

The party for Jae Mi's first birthday was grand, to say the least.  
Geum Hee had done a phenomenal job, in organizing everything.  
The decoration, the food, the games, the guests, everything was just perfect.

Eun Jo scowled, as he made his way through the ocean of toddlers and their parents.

One little kid at home was enough, for him, a whole bunch of them was simply too much, way too much.

Min Seol had just finished repeating her English vocabulary cards, when Eun Jo reached her, in her secluded corner, which was his room, to be specific.  
He threw himself down onto his bed, not even bothering to scold Min Seol for being in his room, without his permission.

"I guess everyone is still there?" she spoke the words quietly.

Eun Jo sighed: "If by everyone you mean the herd of toddlers and their parents, then yes, they haven't left yet."

"Don't worry, the babies are going to fall asleep soon and they'll all be gone in a bit." she reassured him.

"I really hope you're right." he closed his eyes: "Anyways, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Are you?" she questioned.

He lifted his head from the bed, a perfect replica of his hyung's smirk on his face: "Are you actually asking me?"

She scowled at him: "Oh sorry. For a minute there, I actually forgot that I was talking to a genius."

He chuckled at her antics: "So, how long are you going to stay here and bother me?"

"If you wanted to throw me out of this room," she started: "Then you could have just told me so. No need to be so subtle."

He narrowed his eyes at her: "Why are you so feisty lately? Is it PMS or something?"

She stared at him, in disbelief: "You really shouldn't be talking about such things with a girl."

"I didn't realize there was a girl in my room. Where is she? Hiding in my closet maybe?" he made a big show, of looking around his room, as if searching for something.

He just loved teasing her.

She rolled her eyes at him: "Haha. Very funny..." she paused: "I think I should go down and see if I can help with something. Maybe I can assist Seung Jo oppa with throwing some of the noisy guests out. I'm sure he'd appreciate the help."

She was halfway out the door, when he called for her: "Throw a few out for me as well, will you?"

She grinned at him: "Deal!"

Once Min Seol had closed the door behind her, Eun Jo let himself fall back down onto his bed, with a sigh.

He clearly remembered the first time he had been jealous, of his hyung. Ha Ni had managed to convince Sae Ra, the girl he had had a crush on at that point, to come over and play with him. Instead of Eun Jo though, Sae Ra had taken a liking to his hyung. The second time jealousy overcame him, had been, when he had seen Choi Yun Ho confessing to Min Seol, about two years ago. That stupid feeling had been nagging at him since then. It had not vanished, like the time he had been jealous of his hyung.

Eun Jo still had a few problems with understanding the difference between these two situations.

Jealousy was jealousy, right?

So then why did he have the urge to beat the crap out of Choi Yun Ho, whenever he saw that guy near Min Seol?

**Eun Jo**

The last few months had been a disaster. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, the way it was supposed to be.

In whichever direction I looked, she was there. She was everywhere, sometimes alone, sometimes with her friends and sometimes, with Choi Yun Ho following her around. And sometimes, she was there, even though she actually wasn't.

Did all of this make any sense?

It didn't, right?

That left only one logical explanation, which was that I was going insane.

Why else would I be seeing Min Seol anywhere and everywhere?

She couldn't possibly mean that much to me... Or could she?

No!

I had to stop thinking like that!  
I liked her, so what? It was not a crime to be jealous, right?  
Everyone could fall victim to that feeling. I had a damn right to be jealous. Min Seol was my friend after all. She liked ME!

She liked me...  
Was it normal for me to smile like an idiot at that thought? It wasn't, right? So then why exactly...?

Alright, so, all of this was leading me to the same questions over and over again. Maybe it was time for me to find out the answer for that exact question...

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys!

I know that I haven't updated any of my stories, in over five months and most of you must be quite a bit unhappy about that but I'm really happy today...

First of all, the reason that I couldn't update: My laptop wasn't working all this time, our normal home computer crashed down at the same time my laptop did and it's still not working. So I actually had no access to a computer at home. Writing with my phone is quite a bit of a hassle and school coumputers don't allow me to upload my personal stuff on the internet. All of tihs might seem stupid but that's how it was. Nonetheless, I have been thinking about my stories and I have been writing everything with my hand nowadays.

So, yesterday. when I checked my laptop for nth time, it was working again and I have been typing like crazy in my free time.

One chapter after five months of nothing doesn't suffice, I know that but that's all I have at the moment... Don't worry though, now that my laptop works again and my writers block is gone as well, I'm sure the next updates won't take quite as much time as this one did =D

Now, finally coming to this chapter.

Eun Jo's jealousy play a rather big role in this story and I just love the fact that his head is so muddled up right now.

He is so sure of his feelings for Min Seol but at the same time he isn't... So this chapter was all Eun Jo and his thoughts.

Please tell me if you liked it or not. Your opinion is important to me. If you have any questions regarding the characters, their development, or the story and its development, please do not hesitate and ask them. I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

To all my subcribers that have stuck to me like glue during this long time, thank you very much for your patience and your support. And to all my new subscribers (yes, I mostly write such long author's notes) thank you very much for subscribing to this story and I hope you will enjoy reading it in the future =)

Thank you all for the many reviews as well and keep on reviewing, so that I can keep on writing!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes =)


End file.
